


Dragged Away

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Funeral, Ghost John Egbert, M/M, Marriage, True Love, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John Egbert has recently died from a car accident, however he has not passed on.John watches over his husband lovingly after his departure.





	Dragged Away

It's been a few days now...

John has been hovering above Dave as he mourns his husband's death on his living room couch.

Dave's throat is dry, aching with tears.

Every other hour Dave crumbles and sobs desperately into his hands.

John watched in sorrow. It wasn't too long ago...

John's death was instant. His skull cracked when that truck skidded off the road and slammed into him. He floated out of his body and saw a light, he rejected it. He needed to stay to protect his husband. He knew that he couldn't comfort him, but he wanted to watch over him.

John didn't stick with his body, he continued to make the trip home.

Dave ordered take-out for the two of them to share, happily setting up everything for the two of them to share a meal. John was completely detached from the scene. He was there but his body was steadily getting colder. John was sure an ambulance was going to rush for him... they would see he couldn't be saved and take him to the morgue.

Dave waited half an hour before getting a bit worried. He took out his phone and called his husband. The call immediately dropped. Dave tried texting instead.

John hovered over Dave's shoulder to see the message. It read something simple but still sweet, _baby when are you coming home i miss you._

John's heart was nonexistent but it still felt heavy with grief. Soon Dave's entire life will be ripped away from him. He can at least have a few more moments of believing that he is happily married instead of horribly widowed... well, he could have.

Dave's phone rang. After looking at the caller ID, Dave's teeth clenched.

The room was so silent. John could hear the other line,

"Hello is this Mr. Egbert?" A man's voice asked John's husband.

"Yes?" Dave tries to sound casual as he hurries to ask, "what is this about."

"There had been an accident..."

Dave rubbed his palm to his forehead.

"God." He kept frantically rubbing his hand on his forehead. "Is he... in the hospital?"

"Mr. Egbert. Your husband instantly died upon the collision-"

Dave hung up.

He tried to place the phone onto the counter but it fell to the ground.

Dave didn't react much further than that for hours.

Dave didn't move.

Dave just stayed still.

The food around him, going cold, slowly going bad.

Dave just didn't move.

He couldn't.

Suddenly, out of no where hours later, Dave started panting, hyper ventilating, struggling.

He was trying to hold in his tears.

Trying and failing.

Dave started punching his fist into the table. The two plates shaking with each hit.

The memory is still burned in John's mind.

How Dave wailed.

How he clawed his own nails into his skull.

How he pulled out a clump of his hair.

Dave didn't move from his chair, he stayed there until he passed out.

Resting his head onto the counter as he slept.

He woke up with a jolt. Looking around at his surroundings, the memory of his husband's death flooded back to him as John watched over him.

Dave stood up to use the bathroom and than laid down on his sofa.

Yes... it's been a few days now...

Dave hasn't been answering the phone.

Dave hasn't eaten yet either, nor has he drank any water.

Dave's just been laying on the couch.

Dave only gets up to use the bathroom and afterwards he goes back to the couch.

For now Dave's just been sobbing hopelessly, he's probably dehydrated.

Someone was knocking on the door.

Dave ignored the guest, focusing more on reflecting on his pain.

Dave kept sobbing into his hands.

There was another knock at the door.

Dave grabbed the blanket on the couch next to him and blew his nose on it.

He dried his eyes and then grabbed his shades.

Dave got up to answer the door.

John floated over to see who was behind it.

John's dad was standing on the porch, holding his hat under his arm.

"Sir..." Dave showed him respect as he invited his dad-in-law into his home.

"Hello, Dave." He walked in and placed his hat down on the hat rack by the door. "I want to talk to you about John's funeral."

Dave nodded.

John's hand clenched onto his chest, he grabbed at his own heart.

John wasn't sure Dave's heart could handle such a formal goodbye.

* * *

During the ceremony, all of John's friends, his dad, Dave's brother, everyone he knew came... but his eyes couldn't leave Dave.

Dave walked up on stage and gave the most heartfelt speech, all of the words that he wished that he could have said to say goodbye. The last words Dave ever spoke to John was "I love you." Every time they parted John wanted the final words they exchanged to be those, in case they were ever angry at each other and arguing... they would always leave remembering why they were married. Whenever John was pulling his hair out with stress and Dave was struggling with his depression, they would both remember that someone cared deeply enough to love them. Whenever they had to part from a happy conversation... they would part with the words, "I love you."

Dave's speech reflected every part of there relationship, even at their worst moments, like when their car was towed or when they were late on a bill... John would laugh and blow it off. Saying "fuck it" to every obscure and bast through it. Bouncing back like he could make it through any struggle so long as Dave was beside him... Dave apparently always thought that he was John's greatest support... but John was his whole world, his life... everything that kept him moving and always got on his case about taking his medication and taking a walk because he needs fresh air. Dave felt like the two of them were partners in life, holding each other up... but he poured his heart and his soul into John... for the rest of his life he now has to accept that the most important part of him... is gone. Dead. Six feet under.

Dave had to leave after the casket was lowered into the ground. He patted his dad-in-law's shoulder. An agreement that two men can understand... that the words are to painful to keep speaking. Dave nodded at his brother, a thank you for coming. After that, he took off for his car. He can't accept any condolences. Dave was on the verge of tears.

Once Dave got into his car he started sobbing.

Pouring all of his tears into his palms. Trying to hold in his screams.

John understood that Dave felt like his life was over, like his world was completely crushed.

John wished that things could be different.

John wished that he could speak to Dave again.

John wished...

He glanced down at the dashboard. He saw a few spare coins laying down next to trash, old paper straw wrappers and silver soda tabs. John saw a shining bright penny in the mix.

John started fumbling with the dash, trying to pinch the small coin in between his fingers.

He concentrated his energy into grabbing the penny.

Dave was sobbing right next to him.

Dave was digging his nails into his forehead again.

Even with such strife in his ear, John kept his focus on communicating with Dave.

His eyes lid up. He managed to grab the penny!

John placed the penny down on the top of the wheel.

John pulled back, hoping that it would be knocked down by mistake before Dave could see it.

Dave wiped his eyes and then pinched his nose. He suddenly stopped moving, noticing the coin on his wheel.

Dave stared down at the coin.

Glancing at it.

Shock in his eyes but no where else on his face.

Dave took the coin into his hand.

He held onto it like it was fragile.

Like it could shatter in his palm.

Dave stared into the shine of the golden copper coin for several moments before starting the car.

Dave drove back to his home.

Holding the coin in one of his palms the entire drive.

Holding onto it once he gets back to his home.

Glancing down at it, like he understood it was a gift from John.

His husband who always made sure he took his medication, his lover who always soothed him with his presence, his best friend who always made him laugh.

John's love was the greatest gift he could have ever blessed anyone, and that still belonged to Dave.

John may be dead... but how are they apart?

John's love is still with Dave.

Yes... even now...

Still with him.


End file.
